Hong Kong
Character from south Asia. He is the 52nd character a 5-star opponent in Arcade, and usually wears a wolf head costume. When Hong Kong's power is activated, his hair turns blond and a deep scar that runs down his face appears. he wields nunchucks that constantly are swung about, massively damaging the opponent and knocking the opponent right into the opponent's own goal, if the opponent gets too close. His air power shot is the Sky Kick Shot. He hurls himself up in the air, before coming diagonally down, at a 45-degree angle. If the opponent is hit in the face, he will be kicked rapidly in the face, taking significant damage, for about 2-3 seconds, before he is left unconscious and fallen, like Nigeria and Argentina's effect, for another about 3-4 seconds. Note that in the 2-3 seconds long kicking time, Hong Kong can not be controlled. If the opponent is hit in the back of the head, he will be stunned and knocked into your goal and you land where the opponent had been standing, without having to wait long to get control of yourself. His ground power shot is the Yung Chun Punch Shot. He charges forward, carrying the ball. If the opponent blocks the shot, the effect will be the same as the air power shot, just that this time, it's punching rapidly, not kicking rapidly. Plus, it's not possible to strike the opponent in the back of the head with this shot. Unlocking Him You would have to win SS Rank in Survival without using kick, jump, or power shot. Or you would have to pay 5,100,000 points to unlock him. There is also a glitch to unlock him. You play survival with kick, jump and powershot. If you reach stage 70 you go to Arcade and play against South Korea with the same character. Then you click on give up and go back to Survival. Win against Cyborg without jump, kick and powershot and you unlock him. This glitch works also for Chile, Egypt and Colombia. Counter Attack His counter attack is the Dragon Dash Shot. He gets his blond-hair appearance, and a vertical blue ray that has absolutely no effect is launched where Hong Kong is, and Hong Kong appears to jog forward. Then, barely a second later, an electric blue dragon's head, containing the ball, launches at the opponent's goal. If the opponent blocks it, the opponent will explode into rocks and reappear a while later at the back of the opponent's own goal. Tips His power is recommended to be used while the opponent is in his own goal due to the nunchucks' knockback, so knock the opponent into his own goal first with the nunchucks (a stun is recommended, but not compulsory), then quickly use any of the two powers. Then, a sure goal can be guaranteed if you do it right. His air power is best used at middle field, like many others. His ground power, since it's straight, doesn't matter where you use it, but is better up front due to the quickness the ball gets in before the opponent is able to react and block. If the opponent counters, dash at the shot when it comes in so the opponent makes an own goal. Beware of own goals while using the powers yourself, as both powers are easy to deflect into an own goal.